Up & Away
by beautiflxoblvn
Summary: RAURA with a hint of AUSLLY. What happens when, on Ross & Laura's private plane ride home from promoting the show in Australia, Laura is sent a link to a naughty fan fic by a fan? What's more, what happens when she finds the guts to read it and her body reacts in such a way that she just can't control herself? A fan fic about a fan fic. Wut? TWO SHOT. Guest Starring thebossherself!
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ**_**! Authors Note (Updated as of 8/19/2013): So, I received a somewhat negative review from a so called 'critic' on the site that kindly asked me to remove this story because of the 'real life' characters within and the 'extreme sexual content' of the story. Don't worry, I'm not removing my work from the site, but I will reiterate that this story has STRONG sexual content, although by reading through the M rated section I would assume you already knew that. I would also like to point out that although I used real life people in this story, these events have obviously never occurred and as much as we'd all love it, they do not date in real life… **_**yet**_**. This is a FAN FICTION and I am a FAN of these individuals, therefore I used them in a story. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this little fantasy that I have conjured up in my head. Thank you for reading and reviewing! ;)**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This fiction is for an awesome reader/twitterer/friend of mine who has been dying/begging to see some Auslly/Raura plane sex since the Australia trip. (That was a lot of slashes… o_O) **_**What up, Manny**_**! Aka sneakerboxez … As well as countless others who have been listening to be ramble on Twitter (beautiflxoblvn) about this story and stuck with me to see it through. THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters/actors therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. Excerpts from the story '24 Kendrick Road' belong solely to author, **_**thebossherself**_**, and I am in no way claiming ownership to that brilliance. ;)**

oOo oOo oOo

Laura shifted uncomfortably in her reclined jet chair. The cabin of their private plane was dark, only the small lights lining the floor illuminating the space. She sighed to herself, thinking they looked out of place, like they should be lining a movie theater walk way or something. It was just so fancy. Then again, this jet was _a lot_ nicer than the ones she was used to flying in. Disney had really stepped up their game this time. Or maybe her mom and Stormie had just done a really good job at negotiating with the studios to get them the extravagant plane.

With all the traveling and promoting the four of them had been doing for the show lately, not to mention Ross's R5 tour and her mom's involvement with Vanessa's 'Switched at Birth' promotions, those two had probably just about had it with flying coach. You team Stormie Lynch and Ellen Marano up together and pretty much anything is possible.

The jet was magnificent.

The soft cream-colored leather seats were large and super comfortable. There was an open help-yourself mini bar, a large wrap-around couch behind the actual jet seats, and the triple-sized bathroom at the back of the plane had its own window. There were four jet seats, two on one side of the plane facing each other, and two on the other side doing the same. Stormie and Ross sat across from each other, each with their feet up on the fixed ottoman between them, Ross taking up most of the room as he lay sprawled wildly in his seat. Laura rolled her eyes to herself. Teenage boys…

Clearing her throat and shifting to try and get more comfortable, Laura saw her mother was sound asleep across from her in her seat, complete with her neck pillow, headphones, and eye mask. She furrowed her brow a little. How could she sleep so easily? Sure, they had already been in flight for close to five hours now, but they still had another nine or so to go and Laura was finding she was having the worst time trying to rest.

Looking to her right she saw that Stormie and Ross were doing the same as her mother. Everyone was asleep, it seemed, except for her. She was restless, and feeling an overwhelming sense of boredom that was only causing her to be even more cranky and irritable.

The trip had been fun, and even Ross seemed to have enjoyed himself. Every once in a while he will seem genuinely excited for an Austin and Ally promotional event. Most of the time, however, to the people who really knew him, it was obvious that he was growing bored with the show, and growing bored fast. Music was his real passion, and pulling him away from the rest of his band mates and their tour-planning tended to put him in a sour mood, which of course, was happening a lot now that the band was finally getting some publicity and their fan base was growing so quickly. They even had a name for it… R5 family. It was cute, and inspiring. The longer he was away from his R5 family, the more he _seemed_ to resent the Austin and Ally family.

Ross was a sweetheart, and he would never actually tell anyone that he was growing out of the Disney lifestyle, but it was evident in his eyes, and in his musical performances. He was an extremely talented young man and his acting was only getting better with time, but nothing could really compare to when he was actually up on stage, performing with his family, his best friends, and doing what teenage guys do best – showing off to screaming fans. He had the voice, the moves, the looks, and god knows he had the sex appeal. To top it all off he was a complete romantic and an extremely talented guitar player. The songs he would write and perform with his brothers and sister and Ell really set him apart from all the rest. He would go far someday. It was simply inevitable.

That last thought was enough to make her happy for her costar, but feel real lousy for herself and an overwhelming sense of sadness. One day he wouldn't be there to laugh and joke around in between takes. He wouldn't be there to tell her his 'Laura Jokes' to make her laugh. They would go their separate ways, and who knows if they will ever really see each other once the show is over.

Laura looked away and sighed to herself. Dwelling on what hasn't happened yet wasn't doing anyone any favors. It would only make it that much harder to enjoy whatever they had left. However long that may be…

Looking out the small window she could see it was still very dark out. This overnight flight was really going to mess with her if she didn't get some shut-eye soon. Still, she was wide awake and the only thing she had with her to keep her entertained was her brand new iPad mini. Sighing to herself once again she sat forward and grabbed the device out of her bag, pressing and holding the power button until she saw the familiar apple logo pop up on the screen.

She looked around and realized just how much it illuminated the small space once it was completely powered on and the screen was lit up. She didn't want to wake anyone, so she tried turning the brightness down, but that only made it harder for her eyes to adjust. Sighing, yet again, in frustration she pushed herself up and out of her chair, careful not to bump her mother as she worked her way toward the back of the plane, behind her mother and Stormie, sneaking one last glance at a sleeping Ross before eyeing up the seating away from her slumbering co-passengers. There, she plopped down onto the oversized couch and lay on her stomach, turning the brightness back up now that she was away from the sleeping trio and put her ear plugs in so she wouldn't be bothered by the engine noise.

Thankful that the jet had free wifi, she immediately connected to her twitter page and smiled as she scrolled through her mentions, laughing lightly at one or two '_I love you, Laura, Please marry me'_ tweets along the way, from both guys and girls. She had been tempted to reply to a few, but her inbox was already flooded and it would only get worse the second her adoring fans saw that she was online and so she remained hidden, invisibly reading what her fans had to say to her. What did they call that? _Trolling_?

She smirked and shook her head at the numerous 'husband' references about Ross and the never ending Raura hash tags in each of the tweets. Many of the tweets she read were rather inappropriate and extremely sexual in nature and she questioned whether or not she even wanted to know how old the user who had written it was. Just about every ab-shot or shirtless picture of Ross ever taken was in her mentions, and she had to admit, she found herself gazing at a few here and there, even a rather interesting one of Ross in nothing but his sunglasses and his pink board shorts. It wasn't the most innocent of pictures considering she could tell exactly what the user was trying to get to her look at. The bulge in the front of the shorts was impossible to miss. Unfortunate (_or fortunate, depending on who you asked_) wardrobe malfunction, that's what Laura told herself as she took a deep breath and scrolled from one sexualized picture of her costar to another. She smiled triumphantly as she scrolled through them though, if only these people got to see what _she_ got to see on set between wardrobe changes. Obviously she and Raini would change in their rooms, but Ross and Calum were known to strip down right on set to save time. There may or may not have been a few choice snap shots of her male costars hidden in her savvy flip phone.

Needless to say Raini's HD iPhone pictures were better.

Laura continued to look through all her mentions and read what the fans had to say to her. Once again she had to remind herself not to respond to any this time to avoid being bombarded by thousands of new questions in a matter of seconds. As she approached the end of the seemingly on-going mentions she noticed that a lot more people were tweeting her the same link, something on a site called fan fiction _dot_ net… The first few times she had seen it she scrolled right past. Never had she read a fan fiction involving her own television show and she never had any intention on doing so. It was too weird to see their characters, hers in particular, be manipulated by anyone other than the Austin & Ally writers.

The more she stared at the link, though, the more she was tempted. She was so bored, and she couldn't sleep. It couldn't hurt to read just one story, could it? Maybe she would be able to put different names to the characters to make it less awkward… yeah… that could work!

Right?

Laura looked nervously over at her three sleeping co-passengers, feeling an odd sense of guilt as she blindly clicked the link and let the page open in her safari browser. It loaded up and she immediately looked at the story summary to see what the plot line was. Instantly she was relieved, and intrigued. The story was OOC, so the author used the characters, but it had nothing to do with the actual show. This would surely make it easier to read without getting it mixed up with the actual story line of the show she was due to continue.

Sparing one last glance over at the others to make sure they were sound asleep she finally settled herself comfortably into the couch and began reading, instantly mesmerized by the unique story line. She already knew it was going to be good.

oOo oOo oOo

Laura's breath hitched and she shifted on the small couch as she became excited at the story progression. Just over an hour later and she hadn't been able to set the iPad down since the first paragraph, and now the story was getting to the juicy stuff. She had quickly moved passed the awkwardness of picturing herself as the leading lady as her character Ally and Ross the leading male with his character's name of Austin. The story was too good to put down and now that the characters were interacting so intimately she couldn't help but picture herself and Ross acting out the scenes.

She had completely let herself fall into the story and it was making her hot as she read line after line written in '_Austin's_' point of view. Nervously giddy, she pulled her sleeves over her chilly hands and placed one hand in front of her mouth, keeping herself from squealing in excitement over the most recent chapter she was reading.

_"Austin… What are you—?"_

_"Ally…" I whispered against her ear and immediately I felt her shiver against me, "you're all that I've been thinking about all day. I lied when I said I hung out with Kira. I just wanted to see how you would take it… I'm sorry."_

_I moved my hands from the washing machine out in front of her to her waist and gave her a small squeeze. She soon began breathing heavily, tilting her head back into my chest. I moved my lips that were close to her ear, down to her neck and began placing slow, sensual kisses along it while moving my hands up and down her sides slowly._

_"Austin…" she breathed out, backing up into me more, her butt now pressed against my cock, that went from being partially hard to completely hard._

_I groaned against her neck as she grinded her ass against me, making me want her more than I had not even five seconds ago. I moved my hands back down to her waist and then went lower, running my hands up and down her thighs, and the reaction I got from her turned me on even more. She grabbed one of my hands and brought it to her front, guiding my hand down further and further until it was finally on top of her pussy, over her shorts. She moved my hand up and down while I kept kissing on her neck, and I don't know why, but I found this so sexy that she was the one guiding my hand where she wanted it to be._

_"Oh, Austin…" She moaned out softly, getting a better grip on my hand and making me rub her even faster._

_"Ally…" I choked out as she grinded even harder against my cock now. I pulled my lips away from her neck and moved back up to her ear, breathing heavily, "I want you."_

_She bit her lip, still moving her ass against me as well as controlling my hand still, "We probably have twenty minutes until Elliot gets out of the shower… we need to make this quick."_

_I just about lost it._

_"You want me too, then?" I practically groaned as I felt my cock throbbing._

_She nodded frantically, "Take me. Right here, right now."_

Laura's eyes went wide and she shuddered in anticipation as she raised her hand to swipe to the next chapter.

"What the hell are you reading!?"

Laura jumped a mile in the air and flung her iPad as she let out a silent yelp and gasped for air, holding her chest as Ross backed away to avoid being hit by her flailing arms. Where the hell had he come from?! She never once heard him get up or felt him come up behind her and start reading over her shoulder. "Ross!" she whisper yelled as she kept one hand over her racing heart while the other pulled her ear plugs out. _Knew I shouldn't have put these in…_

Ross simply quirked an eyebrow at her.

When she calmed herself a bit from the sudden unexpected voice from over her shoulder she let out a huff and sucked in a gasp of air. "Ross! You scared the shit out of me!"

Ross ignored her startled exclamation and looked down at the fallen iPad, pointing at it.

"You're reading an Austin & Ally fan fiction, aren't you?!" he laughed as he bent down to pick the device up.

Laura's eyes went wide and she launched herself forward to try and grab it before he could, but he was so much quicker and scooped the device up before she could reach it. "No, Ross!"

He chuckled at her antics and looked at the illuminated web page. "I thought you said you would never read this stu-whoa…"

Laura's face turned beet red as she slunk back into the couch and hid her face from Ross. He was reading the last bit of the last chapter with his mouth hung open, amazed at the nature of the story and quite frankly, shocked that Laura would be reading it… in the dark… not ten feet away from where he had been sleeping.

He glanced up at her with dark eyes and pondered what had caused her to change her stance on reading Austin & Ally fan fiction… I mean they had discussed once or twice reading fictional stories based on their favorite television shows or movies, but she had _always_ said she would never read a fiction while acting on a show because of the confusion and awkwardness it could cause. Yet here she was, reading pure smut between characters the two of them played!

"I am mortified," she admitted, snatching her iPad away from him and clutching it to her chest.

Ross stood silent for a moment, really just taking it all in as he looked down at her. She was so cute curled into her little ball with her cozy yoga's and an oversized sweatshirt on, her wavy ombre hair draped over one shoulder and her glasses on to help her with her reading. He smiled and shook his head, moving to sit next to her, his arm and thigh pressed fully against hers. He never did care much for so-called 'personal bubbles'… "Don't be," he chuckled. "I read them all the time when I'm bored. Some are really, really good."

"Yeah but-"

"But this one's sexy," he said with an eyebrow quirk. A smile tugged at the corners of Laura's mouth every time he did that. "Don't even try to deny it… I read that last part!" he chuckled. "Are you gonna finish it?"

Laura calmed slightly but refused to look him in the eye, with him sitting so close, quite yet. "Well, it's a work in progress, but there are a few more chapters, yet…"

Ross nodded and smiled, grabbing the iPad and pulling it between the two of them. "Cool, let's continue then."

Laura was gob-smacked. "You… want to read it with me? Ross, don't you think that's awkward?"

Ross shook his head and smiled. "It will be like reading a script, but with _a lot_ more detail. It'll be fun!"

Laura's blush turned crimson. "Yeah," she let out a dry chuckle. "A script for _Showtime_ maybe…"

Ross arched a brow and decided he felt like pushing her buttons. He loved to get her worked up and she was making this way too easy. Their banter could literally go on for hours if he wanted it to. "What? Are you afraid you're gonna get _Ross-feels_ from reading the story with me sitting right next to you? Not that I would blame you…" he said as he flexed an arm on purpose.

Laura tilted her head and looked at him incredulously, but the blush was still there. "Oh I'm sorry, does Mr. Ross Lynch think he's all that and a bag of potato chips, that I can't read sex scenes without getting butterflies?" she huffed. "I don't think so…" she said as she located the link and pressed it, watching as the next chapter synced up.

_Perfect,_ Ross thought as he dropped his arm and spared his costar one last quick glance before they each settled into a comfortable position and began to read.

Neither one of them missed how much warmer the temperature in the cabin suddenly felt as they began to read the first few paragraphs of the _steamy_ new chapter.

oOo oOo oOo

Ross and Laura had moved to lay on their stomachs on the floor of the cabin, intently reading chapter after chapter, picturing their own characters going at it with the detailed scenes and imagery the author had played out for them.

Their upper arms were pressed together, their feet knocking together every so often and _accidentally_ tangling with one another every now and then, and only the light from the device shared between them illuminating their faces.

_**Ally's POV**_

_I pushed Austin against the wall, causing us both to stand under the showerhead, hot water falling down on us both._

_"Ally," Austin breathed out, gripping his hands on my waist._

_I let out a sharp breath, an electric shock running through my body, "Shhh. We can't let our mom's hear."_

Ross looked up from the device ever so subtly and looked over his shoulder at the two sleeping women behind them, just making sure there was no sign of them waking up anytime soon. The idea of their mothers being so close, just like their characters in the story, making him just a little uneasy, yet turned on at the same time. It was very risqué, and this alone time he was getting with Laura was rare. He wanted it to last as long as possible.

He swallowed hard when felt Laura's eyes on him for a split second before he looked back down and began to read the story again, temporarily ignoring Laura's eyes on him for lack of knowing what to say before she joined him again.

_"They're home!?" He practically yelled, and I threw my hand over his mouth again._

_"Yes! Be quiet," I said quietly before taking my hand off of his mouth, "Just relax, baby."_

_He looked me in the eyes, looking like he wanted to say something; but instead he pressed his lips against mine quickly before moving them down to my neck. I ran my fingers through his wet hair while he worked at my neck, his hands moving up and down my body while his lips began sucking my skin._

_I tugged on his hair and bit my lip, "Oh, Austin."_

_"Ally," he said huskily while moving his lips up to my ear, "You see what you do to me?"_

_He took my hand and dragged it down the front of his body, his mouth still up against my ear, breathing hard. My breath started to get uneven as he inched my hand lower and lower until he finally placed it on his hard cock. I bit my lip harder than I had before when I felt the touch of how hard I made him in my hand. I grasped my fingers around his shaft and gave it a small squeeze. Taking a step back, I watched Austin's reaction as I began stroking him; his eyes were closed and his mouth was partially open, while his head was leaned up against the wall._

_"Fuck… Baby…" he said, almost inaudibly. It sent shivers up my spine._

_"Language!" I mock scolded, but still quivered at the vulgar talk and tone that was coming out of his mouth._

_He didn't say anything, but instead he moved his hands up to the front of my body and cupped my breasts in his hands. I inhaled sharply when he started kneading them slowly; it felt so good, but I needed more. While he kept massaging my breasts, I took the head of his cock and began stroking it along my folds slowly. The look on Austin's face turned me on to an all knew high. Not only did I get pleasure from him, I got pleasure from seeing what I do to him._

_The fact that I could make him, of all people, like this, gave me a feeling of power and dictatorship in a way. I loved it._

_I kept stroking his dick up and down my folds, rubbing his head over my clit every now and then. The pleasure was starting to get to me and I could hardly bear it anymore. When I stroked him over my clit again, I let out a soft moan, which caused him to groan._

_"Ally, don't tease," he growled, pulling me closer to him by my waist._

_Before I could even say anything, he picked me up and switched our positions. He pressed my back up against the wall and in one swift motion he thrust inside me. I wrapped my arms and my legs around him tightly, pulling him in even closer to me. He had one arm wrapped around my back while his other was leaned against the wall beside my head._

_He started fastening his pace, causing my back to slide up and down the wall a little. Each time he entered inside me, I let out a soft moan, making sure I wasn't being loud enough for our mom's to hear. That's the last thing we both wanted._

_"Harder," I said shakily, tugging his hair._

Ross shifted visibly and Laura instantly looked over at him, her eyes dropping to his mouth without even realizing it.

_And he did just that. He thrusted into me harder, the angle we were at making him fill me completely._

_"Oh my God," I moaned, biting my lip hard, "Oh… Austin…"_

_He bit his lip and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck as he rammed into me harder, "You like that, baby?"_

_I couldn't even speak. I opened my mouth to, but nothing but a moan would leave my mouth. I felt dizzy and I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I was trying so hard to stay as quiet as I possibly could, but I wasn't doing such a good job. I wanted to scream and I hated the fact that I couldn't. I hated the fact that we weren't even supposed to be doing this. But something about this being so forbidden turned me on to an all time high and almost made me not care who would hear or find out._

Laura swallowed audibly as that last line sort of hit home, and she shifted ever so slightly to relieve pressure on her aching elbows, _among other areas_ as she read on.

_**Austin's POV**_

_Being inside Ally felt so damn good that I nearly lost it. It felt so damn fucking good that I nearly fucking lost it when I felt Ally clench around me. My legs were shaking as I kept the both of us balanced, but I had to ignore all of that and solely focus on what was going on between us. I pulled out of her and then slammed back into her, enjoying the sound of her back hitting against the wall. It only made me feel like I'd cum quicker._

_I moved my face to hers and leaned my forehead against hers. Her eyes immediately opened and they were dark and filled with pure lust, want, and need. This only made me fuck her harder, faster, and give it to her deeper. The sounds she was making, harsh breaths she was taking, and the sensation of her nails digging into me made me obedient to her; it made me go so unbelievably animalistic on her that I was almost scared I was going to hurt her, but when she moaned, I knew that wasn't the case. I was so deep inside her that I wanted to just stay like this forever._

_"Fuck, Ally," I said hoarsely against her neck. "You feel so fucking tight,"_

_She gasped as I went in deep again. The feeling in my stomach was starting to feel tight and heat up, and I knew I was going to be close soon._

_"Austin, yes!" She breathed out, squeezing her legs tighter around me._

Laura let out a small gasp of breath and Ross stiffened in place beside her. She was totally turned on by this story and he could tell just by listening to her breathing and the subtle way she would squirm beside him, as if trying to hide the fact that she needed to feel even the slightest bit of friction.

Clenching his jaw to keep from eyeing her and making a mental note to try and steady the thundering heart in his chest, he looked back down to the story.

_I felt her walls starting to flutter down around my cock, and that's when I knew she was going to cum. I pressed my body against hers, her breasts sliding up and down against my chest as I kept going inside her, my thrusts more sporadic. I took my arm that was pressed against the wall and brought that hand down in between us. I quickly started playing with her bundle of nerves as I entered her again._

_This sent her off her edge. Ally's walls came crashing down and I had sent her off into her orgasm. She was so tight around my cock that I had no control over my release what so ever. I was using every last bit of energy that I had in my being to thrust once more as we looked each other in the eyes the entire time. I watched as she bit her lip hard and closed her eyes, throwing her head back because she was clearly enjoying the sensations just as much as I was._

_When we both calmed down after a minute or so, we both slid down to the floor of the shower, the hot water still falling on us. Ally was on my lap, her legs still wrapped around my body, and her fingers were running through my hair slowly. My hands were wrapped around her back, my index finger on my right hand tracing down her spine. We were both smiling at each other as we were both still trying to catch our breath._

At the same time Laura and Ross looked up at one another, their eyes exploring each other's face. Ross's eyes roamed all over her face as he studied her, unsure of what she was thinking but damn sure of what he was thinking…

They stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours as they each pictured the other performing those sexual acts they had read, and both becoming more and more fond of the idea of it. Ross was the first one to finally clear his throat and blink, but not look away. "There are so many times I wish our show was on a different channel, so that our characters didn't have to be so sweet and innocent all the time…"

It was Laura's turn to blink as she fluttered away the surprise and_ hopefulness _her mind and body were feeling. "Are you saying you wish you could film sex scenes Ross?" she smirked. "Because I have it on good authority that people already think you're a sex god…"

Ross propped himself up on one arm and flashed a smirk accompanied by his trademark head nod and eyebrow wag. Laura half expected a 'sup' to follow, but instead he took her comment and ran with it.

"Been ogling pictures of me online again, haven't you Laur…"

Laura's mouth dropped open but she couldn't help the smile that busted through her fake offence. "Pshhh no. I mean I get bombarded by Ross-abs on an hourly basis, thanks a lot for that, by the way, but I do not _ogle_ you…"

Ross smirked and rolled into her. "Liar," he said as he stretched his arms out, purposefully pushing her over so she had to roll on her side.

"Shut up," she giggled. "Not my fault you're in my mentions more than I am…"

Ross chuckled and continued to roll on his side toward her, thus pushing her into the foot of the couch they had once been sitting on. "Hey, you're in my mentions a whole lot too, miss photo-shoot every other day. Put some clothes on, god…" he teased.

Laura laughed out loud and pushed him back this time, poking her tiny fingers into his ticklish spot on his rib cage on purpose. "Me?! How about you stop pulling your shirt off during your shows just to make young girls scream!" she laughed.

Ross thrashed around when she poked him in the ribs and let out a very un-manly but oh so familiar giggle. Then, he suddenly deadpanned as he looked at her. "I do not lift my shirt to make girls scream, Laura," he said and for a moment Laura's smile faded as she studied his face. "I do it for their moms!" he said in a purposely-deep voice before he laughed as he reached around to try and get at her ticklish spot. This was proving difficult, however, because as she began to laugh again she proved that not only was she good and scrunching up into a tight little ball to hide said spot from him, he was also fighting a half-mast hard on he'd been sporting from the beginning of the time he'd been reading a long with her and watching her squirm.

"Ross Shor Lynch!" she scolded as she stood and backed away from him, her smile set firmly in place. "_You_ are a teenaged man-whore!"

"Hey," he chuckled as he stood and subtly adjusted himself, closing in on her as she held her hands in front of her, giggling. "No one ever said I had to keep it rated G at my own show. Disney doesn't own R5…" he said and he deked her out by pretending he was going one way and then quickly changing direction to attack her side with his tingling hands.

"Shhh!" she tried shushing between laughs as she squirmed in his arms. "You're gonna wake our moms…"

"Are you kidding?" he asked as he stopped his assault on her ribs for a moment. "They have so much Xanax in them we're going to have to throw cold water on them when we land," he said as he calmed for a bit. "Besides, you're just changing the subject so you don't have to talk about filming sex scenes with me!"

Laura blushed wildly as she let her arms fall to her sides. "First of all, if our show was on any other network we never would have made it to season two. Second of all, that story has gone to your head. Even if our show _was _on another network, who says Ally would even want to sleep with Austin?"

Ross looked incredulously at her and snorted. "Uh hello, have you seen me? Did we not just reach sex god status?" he joked as he slowly inched his white tee up to expose his sculpted torso.

Laura shook her head laughing and playfully shoved him, but almost instantly she lost her footing and her smile was wiped from her face. The plane took a sudden dip as the left side tilted downward, throwing off their balance and causing Ross to fall backwards into the couch.

Laura's eyes went wide as she felt herself being dragged backwards by a falling Ross and she instinctively latched on to the strong arms holding her around her waist. She squeaked as Ross let out a loud 'oomph' as they hit the couch behind them and Laura sought purchase on both arm rests.

Ross looked frantically over at his mother and Ellen and noticed they hadn't budged. They probably hadn't felt or heard a thing and so he relaxed just slightly, that was until he realized exactly where Laura's ass was pressed, and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. There was no way she couldn't feel _that_ poking against her right now…

Laura blinked rapidly and swallowed audibly as she registered exactly what it was that was poking into her backside as she sat atop her costar, nervous about how she should react or what she should say.

Ross kept his eyes shut and waited for the backlash. There was just no way this was going to end well for him, because even if she chose to ignore it completely, he just knew that she wouldn't be able to look at him the same, and that scared him more than he thought it ever would. Playful banter was one thing, physical evidence was another…

And then she did something that nearly made him choke. She actually ground her ass down onto his groin! Ross' eyes shot open as a sinful wave of pleasure coursed through him and he looked at her, her blush creeping up her neck into her cheeks as she bit her lip and stifled a smile.

Laura had never felt so empowered in her life. "Gee," she said almost inaudibly. "Did that story get to you, Ross," she asked with a quirked brow as she lowered her voice even more. "Or are you just _that_ happy to see me?"

Ross stared at her, completely speechless for a long moment. Had that really just come out of Laura's mouth? She was smirking at him in this incredibly sexy way he had never seen from her before, so it must have. He had just never heard her be so… bold about something like this before! In any other instance if the topic of sex was even hinted at she would shy away right away, turning red and changing the subject or making an excuse to run off to her dressing room. But here she was, reading smutty fan fiction, wrestling with him on the couch, and grinding her curves against his manhood…

Ross swallowed hard and licked his lips, his eyes dropping to hers as he squeezed her hips ever so lightly in his hands, earning him another quirk of her eyebrow.

"What would you do if I said I _was_ _always_ happy to see you…"

Laura's body went rigid above him and Ross immediately began to panic. That was _not_ the reaction he had hoped for. He saw the side of her face and could see as she let out a huff and squeezed her eyes shut, pursing her lips together. He mentally face palmed. He should have known he couldn't be that forward with her, even if she was the one being forward with him in the first place. He should have just let them go at her pace, let her decide how this was going to end. Instead he got excited and ran with it. Then he had to go and step in it with that comment.

Laura gulped and tore her eyes away from his, standing carefully and shaking her head as she felt a chill run up her spine at the loss of his touch. What was happening? What was she doing? Who did she think she was all of a sudden? She couldn't let herself fall for the one person in the world she could never have; couldn't fool herself into thinking that she was someone he would ever actually want. "No," she said suddenly, shaking her head and avoiding his stare.

Ross raised his eyebrows and sat dumbfounded as she moved out of his reach. "_No?_" he questioned. "What, no?"

"It was just the story getting to me. That was stupid… that was a mistake," she smiled angrily at herself as her blood boiled within her, causing her face and chest and neck to go beet-red.

Ross felt his excitement deflating quickly. Here he was thinking he had finally gotten Laura to open up to him, to come out of her shell, and she was being so fucking sexy he almost couldn't stand it, and now she was just… stopping? What the hell…

He clenched his jaw and shook his head, his hands falling to his side in frustration. "I should have known…"

Laura whipped around to look at him, her eyes wide with shock, hoping she had not just heard what she thought she just heard. "What?"

Ross licked his lips and looked way for a moment, embarrassed and glad at the same time that she had heard him.

Laura looked back and forth between his eyes as he stood, shocked and angered that he would even say that to her. There was no way she was going to let him backpedal now. She turned away from him, putting a cold hand to her heated forehead for a moment while she composed herself before whirling around to face him again.

"You know what, Ross? I'm not the shy innocent girl I play on TV. Yeah, in many ways I _am_ Ally, and Ally is me, but let's face it, we're teenagers and the show we work for is on the _Disney Channel_ for christ's sake. Obviously they can't show everything real teenagers feel and go through at our age, and because of that I find myself," she paused to suck in a breath for good measure. "…bottling up my true feelings and emotions because I don't want them to interfere with my school work or my acting, or go figure, my _friendship_ with my costar," she said as she motioned toward him. "But I do feel things! I get urges and I have _desires_ and because I'm constantly on the move I can't do anything about them!" she whisper-shouted at him, her hands at her upper-arm level, fingers spread wide as she tried to convey her frustration.

Ross' eyes were wide as he looked down at his petite costar, listening to her outburst. It wasn't like her to say anything that wasn't flattering or a compliment and it certainly wasn't like her to admit she was turned on and frustrated that she couldn't _do_ anything about it.

"This," she said motioning between the two of them once again, a pained expression on her face. "As much as I would love for it to happen, it just can't"

Ross felt bad when he heard her confession, and he did understand her reasoning, he did! It was just… well he thought that maybe for once they could have that movie scene ending instead of having to be so responsible at their young age and listen to their heads over their hearts.

He opened his mouth to apologize for upsetting her but apparently it was too late. She pushed by him and ran into the bathroom, her face red and her eyes watery as she was no doubt upset by his comment and the embarrassment it might have caused. He didn't mean it, he never wanted to hurt or embarrass her, but he was a horny teenage boy who lived on the road and for once he thought something great was going to happen. He had somehow screwed it up…

"Fuck," he whispered to himself as he shook his head and looked to the floor.

oOo oOo oOo

Laura shut the bathroom door behind her and paced in the small space, her hand on her forehead as she willed herself not to cry. What the hell had she been thinking?! Saying those things to Ross... Everything was going to be so fucking awkward now! She should have never read that story… All it did was make it impossible _not_ to think of Ross as a sex god, make her extremely horny, and give her confidence she didn't normally have and now things were going to be just plain weird.

Exasperated, Laura leaned forward on the small sink looking at herself in the mirror, willing herself to calm her nerves and not let herself cry. _It is not a big deal,_ she told herself. _A day or two and he will forget everything. Or, if I'm lucky, at least ignore it and act normal for everyone's sake…_

She looked down at her hands pressed flat against the cold counter and honed in on her blood pulsing through her veins and thought about how Ross' body felt pressed up against hers. She had felt it before, when they were goofing off on set or when they filmed a few of the latest episodes, but this time it was different. They had _both_ been _turned on_ by the fan fiction they had been reading and he hadn't even tried to hide his arousal when they were fooling around on the couch together. He had to have known she would feel it. He _had_ to…

The thought alone made her wet and her body shudder as she remembered how his arousal felt pressed against her backside. All she wanted to do was slide herself down his body, feeling it rub all the way down and back up until she could roll her hips and listen to him hiss at the pressure…

She shook her head and cleared herself of her thoughts, looking up at her blushing face once again. These emotions were not okay. One goddamn story and one not-so-accidental rub of his manhood and suddenly she was worse than all the so-called _Rossians_ out there. If she couldn't get her hormones in check really soon they were going to have a problem… She wouldn't be able to do these meet and greets and signings let alone film the show and travel alone with him.

Laura stood up straight and grabbed the hair band around her wrist, pulling it forward on her fingers before running her hands up and pulling her hair into a messy bun. She was beyond flushed and she needed to get her hair off her neck before she just combusted from the heat.

She had just snaked her fingers into the bun and tightened it when suddenly the small bathroom door opened and she whirled around quickly, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest at the sudden surprise. Before she could even focus her vision and register what was happening she was being forced up against the wall and Ross' lips were on hers.

oOo oOo oOo

Ross had been frustrated. She had just left him out there, standing in the cabin, dumbfounded and more turned on than he had ever been in his life, and she had finally admitted… FINALLY admitted that she thought about the possibility of _Raura_ and got his hopes up. With each passing word through those thick full lips of hers he had grown more and more excited and then she had just given him this look of defeat and stormed off into the bathroom, hidden away from him.

He couldn't let her run away from this one. Sure, there had been many other instances where he had had the urge to do what he was about to do, but this opportunity couldn't have been more perfect. No one was here to ruin the moment. The only other two people in this plane were their mothers and they were both sound asleep, knocked out cold for most of the plane ride as a result of their 'calming-aids'. There were no paparazzi, no magazine interviewers, no screaming fans and most importantly, no meddling siblings. This was his chance, and he had finally grown a pair and was going to take it.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the restroom door handle, slipping into the bathroom easily and quietly closing the door behind him just as she whirled around in surprise to see him there. Her eyes were wide as he licked his lips and snaked an arm around her waist, easily backing her into the wall as his lips came crashing down on hers.

He tilted his head in just the right way, sucking her gasp into his mouth and instantly running his tongue along hers. Teeth bumped, hands fumbled, and only frantic breathing and lip smacking could be heard as she was pulled away from the wall and lifted to sit on the small counter, her center immediately being pulled and pressed against Ross' very obvious hard on. His hands roamed and the tips of his fingers brushed the skin of her stomach as her shirt lifted slightly.

This was their first kiss. Well, their first _real _kiss. She wouldn't exactly call the light peck they shared when practicing for the Auslly scene in 'Chapters' a _true_ kiss. It had taken, what, five takes to get it right? That was what Ross remembered, right? It was actually laughable that it took that many takes for what Disney _didn't_ show. And all of the shots were basically only redone because of Calum or Ross' brothers whooping in the background each time just _trying_ to embarrass him, not really caring that she was the one getting embarrassed instead of him.

This, this was something _entirely_ different.

This felt right, this felt beyond real, and the difference was, he obviously _wanted_ to kiss her this time, and he wanted it bad.

She wasn't exactly sure why she wasn't pushing him away, telling him he was crazy and that this was a mistake and running out of here before things progressed. Mostly because a large part of her _wanted_ it to progress and she wanted to feel her costars hands all over her body, pleasing her like his 'character' had done to hers in that steamy story…

Without realizing it she rolled her body against his, pressing her center against his even harder, whimpering when the pressure elicited a shooting wave of pleasure through her body. Ross pulled back and they both gasped, cheeks red from lack of oxygen and the thundering of their own heartbeats.

Ross looked down at Laura's plump red lips and then back up to her wide doe eyes, smirking only slightly as he thought about how he had been the one to cause her to look the way she did, to be the one who finally got her to calm the fuck down and stop talking so fast and so animatedly and just shut her brain down for once. It was one of those moments when a man could be proud of the work he'd done in claiming her as his…

"Ross," Laura gasped and Ross swore that was is all time favorite sound.

"Don't," he shushed quietly as he snaked his arm around her back again and ghosted his lips against hers, stealing one more lingering kiss before leaning in to whisper in her ear, causing her body to shudder beneath him. "Don't tell me we can't…"

His left hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her right hand to cover his manhood, making sure to show her just how much of an effect she had on him now, before he let go and slinked his hand up her thigh to the hem of her loose fitting shirt, grazing his fingers under to feel her hot skin.

Laura gasped out and nuzzled the side of her face against his as she shuddered at his hot breath on her sweaty skin. She smirked against his skin as she breathed heavily into his neck, inhaling his cologne and hair gel and everything that just made him smell like Ross.

Her confidence re-escalated and she gave him a little squeeze through his jeans as she tightened her legs around the back of his thighs, causing him to tip forward and catch himself on the counter around her, caging her in. "Still happy to see me?" she asked, biting her lip.

Ross pulled back and looked at her, matching smirk set firmly in place as he arched a brow and dropped his gaze to her lips.

"_I won't tell if you don't tell…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

oOo oOo oOo

***Ducks and hides* I know! I know! I know! You all want to kill me for leaving you with that cliffhanger, but come on, I wouldn't be me if I didn't right? At least Haylstormmm made an appearance and gave you some smut in this chapter, am I right? Tee Hee… review/follow and we'll see how quickly I can get part 2/2 up for you. MUAH! Love you all!**

**For those of you who are wondering - or more likely recognizing - the fan fiction Laura and Ross are reading… it's '24 Kendrick Road' by thebossherself aka Haylstormmm on twitter… Check it out if you haven't already! You won't regret it! I PROMISE! XD**

**And if you're a new reader or a new twitterer, be sure to follow me on twitter! I ALWAYS follow back! ;) beautiflxoblvn (Bridg _R5)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ**_**! Authors Note (Updated as of 8/19/2013): So, I received a somewhat negative review from a so called 'critic' on the site that kindly asked me to remove this story because of the 'real life' characters within and the 'extreme sexual content' of the story. Don't worry, I'm not removing my work from the site, but I will reiterate that this story has STRONG sexual content, although by reading through the M rated section I would assume you already knew that. I would also like to point out that although I used real life people in this story, these events have obviously never occurred and as much as we'd all love it, they do not date in real life… **_**yet**_**. This is a FAN FICTION and I am a FAN of these individuals, therefore I used them in a story. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this little fantasy that I have conjured up in my head. Thank you for reading and reviewing! ;)**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here you go, guys, part II. And can I just say HOLY FREAKING SHIT! 79 reviews on part one?! I owe you EVERYTHING I OWN.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters/actors therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. Excerpts from the story '24 Kendrick Road' belong solely to author, **_**thebossherself**_**, and I am in no way claiming ownership to that brilliance. ;)**

oOo oOo oOo

**PART II**

"Not to…" Laura paused as her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily for a moment at the feel of Ross' hands on her. "…Put a damper on the mood but… _mmm_… how far are we talking about, here," she breathed out as she pushed Ross' zip up hoodie off of his shoulders and let it hit the ground, rolling her neck as Ross sucked hard on her flesh, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Ross shuddered when her small hand returned to his groin and gave him a squeeze. _So far into you no man will ever be able to reach the depths I've hit…_ "However far you'll let me…" he breathed into the crook of her neck.

Laura visibly shook at his hoarse statement and nodded to herself, letting her body and mind absorb and bask in the wonderful whirlwind of sensations his mouth and hands were causing. She swallowed hard and gasped, nodding even as he nipped and sucked at the flesh on her neck. "Me and you, right now, just this once. When we land everything goes back to normal, okay?" she asked, her voice and eyes carefully waiting for his reaction and what he would say. She was worked up but she still wanted to know his thoughts on this particular situation.

Ross faltered only for a millisecond as he attempted to think about whether or not he would be able to pretend this never happened. His thoughts were instantaneously cut short when she nibbled on the skin where his neck and shoulder met. His hard on jumped in his jeans beneath her hand and all he could muster was a hurried nod.

Even though she was elated at his physical reaction, Laura felt her stomach drop just the slightest. She had hoped for some sort of protest, a confirmation that this would in fact happen more than just this once, but she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. They were caught in the heat of the moment, and she wasn't going to say anything to ruin it now. She wanted this too much…

"Do anything you want to me, Ross," she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut as his hands pulled her knit sweater up and over her head, letting it drop to the floor as he studied her in her tight yellow racer-back tank top.

_Fuck,_ he thought. _My favorite color_…

Laura rolled her hips to scoot closer to the edge of the vanity, closer to _him_. "Just make me feel good and I'll make you feel good. You can pretend I'm whoever you want…"

Ross slipped his hands up under her racer-back, causing the tight material to rise along with his hands, and watched as her eyes fluttered and struggled to stay open as he grasped her small, bra-less breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. "Who says I'd want to imagine anyone but you…"

Laura gasped in pleasure and bucked her hips against his and Ross leaned forward, latching on to her neck again. She immediately raked her fingers into his hair, holding him in place as she rubbed her core against his thigh. Those were the words she had secretly longed to hear, the words that would give her the gumption to let him do whatever the hell he wanted with her in this airplane.

Soft romance be damned.

He was going on tour soon, and she wouldn't see him for quite a while. Plus he was a teenaged boy who would be on the road with no one but his family for the next long while… he needed his release while he could still get it; and she was more than willing to give it to him. Everything was justifiable in Laura's head at the moment, and she was letting herself get lost in it.

Mewls and panting were all that could be heard as Laura's small hand squeezed Ross' length through his jeans, her heels digging into the backs of his thighs to try and bring him closer and create more of the wonderful friction he had already created. When a strangled, desperate moan came from his lips at her last squeeze she knew what she wanted to do.

She bit her bottom lip and pulled her neck away from his mouth, a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

Laura pushed him back, watching his face as she hopped off the counter and backed him into the same wall he'd just had her pinned to moments ago, and dropped very suddenly to her knees. Ross' eyes flashed almost black as he tangled his hand into her hair and watched as she popped his button open and lowered the zipper. She grabbed onto the denim fabric at his hips and shimmied them lower down, just enough so that he was finally exposed to her.

His length already popped through the opening in his boxers and he shivered as the air conditioned atmosphere surrounded his sensitive skin. "Do you see what you do to me?" he asked her, hand still fisted in her hair, causing her chest to rise and fall harder with each heavy breath she took.

This was something he had fantasized about on numerous occasions. It was almost impossible for him _not_ to with all the _Raura_ talk that occurred throughout his multiple fandoms. If only they knew _this_ side of Laura… the side _no one_ knew about but her.

Everyone seems to forget that although they work for Disney, they are still teenagers, and teenagers get urges and have needs just like everybody else. If anything, theirs are intensified because they know how wrong it would be if they ever got caught. Sure, they'd be in the spotlight and on the fronts of magazines like all the other teen celebs who had strayed from the good girl or good boy image, but they would also more than likely lose their jobs, and for that reason they have to remember to stay in character even when they're not expected to.

Ross was lucky. He had R5, which a good chunk of his fans knew before Austin & Ally and therefore in their eyes he was a rock star and his Disney character was a goofy charade that paid the bills. He used that as his release. And even those who didn't know about R5 until they researched him, they came to know and love them and look up videos of them online and go to their shows, and got to see first-hand the _real_ Ross. Up on stage he could thrust his hips suggestively and make sex-eyes at people and smirk and rub himself and gyrate… and it was okay because it was all a part of the rock star game.

Laura wasn't as lucky. Austin & Ally had been her big break, it was what people knew her from. It was what they expected of her. She was a good wholesome innocent girl and that was what people expected of her on a minute to minute basis. He was thrilled that he was going to be able to have _this_ to keep all to himself.

Laura trembled as he looked down on her with his dark eyes. She reached forward and wrapped her small hand around his member, so much harder than she had imagined he could ever be. Like satin over solid steel… She moved her hand up and down slowly once, watching intently as the skin rolled easily over his length, just to move right back into place. The head of his cock almost looked swollen, painful as it throbbed under her thumb.

With dark eyes he watched her face, watched her hand moving experimentally on his dick. Was this really happening right now? His dorky talkative petite costar… here… in the airplane bathroom stroking his dick up and down and no one in the world knew except for them. She took a deep breath in and smirked up at him. "Do you want-"

"Laura, please," he begged. He wasn't even going to try and be a gentleman and tell her she didn't have to. He needed it too badly. He _wanted_ it too badly.

Laura looked up at him again with her doe eyes and something glimmered in them. She knew exactly what he wanted, and she wanted it too… so badly. She was thrilled to hear him voice what he wanted for once, even if it wasn't in the way she had hoped. In life, day by day, he never told anyone what _he_ wanted, he just did as he was told. Now she could, at least in this way, give him what he needed.

Suddenly there was a shy smirk on her face as she leaned in and licked the tip of him, her head swaying slightly as her tongue messaged his slit and got her first taste of what little juices he had already begun to ooze. Ross' body went completely rigid as he watched her, his eyes unblinking and staring where her mouth had connected to him.

Laura didn't blink either, didn't take her eyes off of his as she leaned in again and slowly and languidly licked the underside of his still-growing cock, placing her lips fully around the swollen and belled tip before finally letting out a moan and closing her eyes in ecstasy.

Ross shook visibly and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding when she finally leaned forward and took as much of him in her mouth as possible, pulling back with a slight gasp before leaning in to try for more. She would look up at him through her lashes, shy yet seductive, looking to him for all signs of approval that she was doing this right.

His hisses and the way she would see his jaw clench gave her the confidence she needed. She moved one hand up and raked her fingers up under his shirt, feeling the bumps and ridges of his well-defined ab muscles beneath her fingertips, pushing him so that his shoulder blades leaned back against the wall but his hips jutted out toward her, never once breaking eye contact as she leaned forward, taking him as far into her mouth as she could handle before her gag reflex kicked in.

Ross had a hard time keeping his eyes open as the sensations coursed through his body. He could _feel_ the tip of himself hit the back of her hot sticky throat and could feel her throat and cheek muscle contractions as she gasped and let him go when she nearly gagged on him before returning and doing it a second time, moaning around him. He nearly came right then and there.

Nothing this amazing had ever happened to him before. Not only was this his first time ever actually receiving head from a girl, but it was the first time he'd ever really gotten to, and passed, second base with one! He had always _imagined_ something like this happening, or dreamt it… but it always ended there. He never thought his wildest dreams would come true. He never thought his drop dead gorgeous friend and costar would be down on her knees, bobbing her head up and down on his dick in the airplane bathroom not minutes after they had _finally_ crossed that thin line between friends and something a little more.

Ross groaned when she lifted her one hand and grasped the part of his length she couldn't fit into her mouth and squeezed, enveloping him completely. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when her eyes finally fluttered shut and she moaned around him, hollowing her cheeks and creating the most blissful sucking and vibrating sensation around him.

He reached forward and tugged at the hair tie she had just put in before they started. He wanted to see her long unruly waves cascading around her porcelain face. His fingers snaked into her fallen hair and his eyes met hers as she opened them up once again to stare into him. The slight quirk of her brow and the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she took more of him in again gave him a surge of his manly pride, and before he knew it he was smirking back down at her and just barely pulling her head onto him more.

His back was leaned against the wall, his hips jutting forward as Laura's head moved forward and back on his hardness. His hand was in her hair, encouraging her to try and take more of him with each and every pass. She did her best to please him, mentally relaxing her throat and successfully deep-throating him just once before pulling back with a gasp and a hard strangled swallow as she pumped him with her hand, panting.

Ross breathed heavily and his nostrils flared as he watched her, watched the pink form on her cheeks when she pulled back, watched her small but developed little breasts bounce slightly as her tank was rolled up just above them leaving her exposed to his eyes. The combination of her mouth and hand on him was quickly becoming too much, and he could feel that coil in the pit of his belly tightening as he began to shake.

"Laur…" he breathed as his eyes forced themselves shut and he pulled on her hair just a little rougher than he had intended.

She looked up at him through her lashes again when he finally opened his eyes to her again and she leaned forward, taking him in her mouth once more. She hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head, moving her hand in the same motion over his length when she brought her other hand down from his stomach and chest to squeeze his boxer-hidden sac.

Ross' body shook and his eyes slammed shut again as his one hand sought purchase on the wall and the other gripped his hand full of Laura's hair even tighter. "Fuck, Laura, I'm…"

Laura's heart rate sped up as she prepared herself for his orgasm. She gave his shaft one final firm squeeze as she moaned around him and massaged his ball sac when suddenly she could feel his entire member twitching in her mouth before spurt after spurt of hot salty liquid coated her tongue and throat.

She blinked rapidly at first, a little shell-shocked at the first feel and taste of him in her mouth. It wasn't what she had expected. His spending's didn't taste _great_ by any means, but it wasn't as bad as she had heard about either.

Leave it to Ross to be different.

She wondered briefly if he was expecting her to swallow or spit it out, but before she could even open her eyes and look at him to gauge his reaction she found herself moaning as she swallowed him down and continued to pump and milk him for all he was worth.

Ross watched through hooded eyes as the gorgeous girl in front of him swallowed his seed down, never missing a beat as she finally looked up at him through her thick lashes, slowly decreasing pressure on his member as her strokes slowly came to a stop.

She kept her lips around the head of his cock, swaying her head back and forth and feeling as the weight of his member increased in her mouth as it became somewhat slack.

"Fuck, Laura…" he breathed as he brought one hand to her face and brushed a stray tendril of hair from her eyes, holding her cheek in his hand as he looked down on her and watched his member finally leave her mouth.

Laura swallowed one final mouthful of her own saliva mixed with whatever was left of his juices before letting out a small gasp and panting for air, her pink tongue poking out to lick her bottom lip clean as he gazed down at her as if she was a gift sent to him straight from the heavens above.

Ross let out a rather loud huff and shook his head as his thumb stroked her perfect cheek. "You… that was… holy fuck Laura, where in the hell…"

She smiled slightly, proud of herself for impressing him so much on their first go. "I'm seventeen, Ross… I don't live under a rock…"

Ross stared down at her in awe and amazement as he finally caught his breath, but he didn't have time to respond. In fact he wasn't even sure his brain could muster one if he tried. All he knew was that he needed to taste her, and he needed it now.

He pushed himself away from the wall suddenly, startling Laura a bit when his groin was shoved right into her face again before she was yanked to her feet and walked backwards only to be plopped on the vanity once again.

She couldn't help but quirk a brow at him. "Like sitting me on top things, don't you?"

He smirked at the image in his head as he ran his thumb along her full bottom lip. "I can think of one or two things you could sit on…"

Laura gasped at his boldness and Ross took the opportunity to lean forward and plunge his tongue into her mouth, only remembering after the fact that she had just drank down his jizz and he was grateful beyond belief that he couldn't taste himself on her, although the more the thought on it the hotter it was as he remembered back on it. Maybe one day he'd find the taste of himself on her sexy.

Baby steps.

Laura rolled her hips against him and visibly shook when his hands expertly rubbed up her bare sides to brush his fingers along the swell of her breasts before coming back down her body and pulling the tight yoga material off her hips and down her legs.

Ross peeled his lips from hers when he discarded the already forgotten material at their feet and realized she had not been wearing any undergarments beneath them. "Are you serious?" he breathed, his deflating member perking right back up at the sight of her before him.

Laura bit her lip and smiled at him, her hair cascading down over her shoulders, bunched tank and exposed breasts staring back at him. Her legs were spread open to him, his own thighs keeping her from being able to close them, revealing her bare and uncovered core to him for the very first time, her womb already quaking with want and need.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen…" Ross mused as he let his eyes drink her in. She was the definition of sexy in that moment, and he wanted so badly to take her and claim her as his own… mark his territory and make sure no one in the world would ever be able to do the things he was imagining doing to her in the next short while.

Ross' eyes connected with hers once again as he brought one hand up and licked his index and middle fingers, her eyes dropping to his mouth as he did so. She was mesmerized by him, and she knew exactly what was coming. She swallowed hard and prepared herself for an onslaught of pleasure as she watched him bring his slick fingers down to her opening and give her folds an experimental rub.

Laura immediately let her head fall back as a louder-than-intended moan escaped her. Her small hands gripped his shoulders and she subconsciously stuck her chest out further as she arched her back.

Ross was amazed at how wet she was already. He hadn't even touched her yet and she was already dripping. His eyes raised to hers again and she could tell just by the way he was looking at her what was on his mind. She was empowered, and all bashfulness she may have been feeling was cast aside when she saw how hard he had gotten again already. He was loving this just as much as she was.

"It's only for you, Ross…" she breathed, rolling her hips.

Ross clenched his jaw and pushed his two fingers into her, exploring her opening and watching her face, her mouth dropped open, as he experimented with different movements and twists to see what she would respond to. She responded to just about everything he did, and so he began to pump his long fingers in and out of her, watching as her juices made his fingers shimmer as he pulled them out and pushed them back in, curling them ever so slightly to give even more friction as he searched for that one spot everyone always talked about…

"Mmmmh" she moaned as she rocked her hips to meet his hand, his thumb strategically hitting her clit with each pass, putting just enough pressure on it to drive her wild without being too intense.

"Tell me what you want, Laur…" Ross demanded as he assaulted her core with his fingers, pulling them out and rubbing her folds with force before plunging them back inside again. His head dropped down to her protruding chest and he immediately latched onto a nipple, sucking hard and earning another loud moan and jerk of her hips. She was panting hard, leaning back on one hand and gripping his shoulder so tight her nails were leaving crescent moon shapes on his skin through his t-shirt with the other.

She dragged his face back up to hers and stared into his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers and licked his lips, staring down at both her reddened cleavage and her glistening womanhood, both products of his handy work. She grunted when he became a little more forceful with his hand and she moved her face until she could capture his lips between her own, inhaling sharply through her nose as she kissed him wildly.

Ross rubbed his length along her smooth leg as he worked at her, needing to feel even the slightest bit of pressure on himself as he listened to her moan and pant and whine. She was a track he never wanted to stop playing, and he was sure that this was something no other girl would ever be able to top in his entire lifetime.

She pulled back finally with a loud gasp and looked into his eyes, smiling slightly. The shy innocent Laura he thought he knew was long gone.

"Make me cum, Ross. I know you can…"

Ross clenched his jaw tight, a jolt of pleasure coursing through his body at hearing her talk to him that way, and dropped to his knees, earning a wide eyed gasp and heavier panting from the teen goddess above him as she leaned back on her one hand.

While still pumping his fingers he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking hard before lapping at her opening with a flat wide tongue. His eyes slammed shut in ecstasy at his first real taste of her. She was sweet and tangy, and he knew he would crave this taste again in the future.

Laura nearly screamed out loud as she threw her head back in ecstasy and grabbed hold of his hair, gripping it with such force without actually pulling any of it.

The sensation of a warm mouth on her nether regions was something she had always wanted to experience but could never recreate at home on her own. There was nothing in the world like it, and she was sure that he would have her cumming all over him in seconds if he continued on the way he was.

Ross opened his eyes and looked up at her as he hummed around her clit, making eye contact with the brunette for the first time since being on his knees in front of her, and he now understood why she kept looking to him when she had gone down on him. It was an incredible rush to see the effects you're having on a person while you're at it, and the desperate look on her face and the dark sparkle in her eyes told him she was close.

Laura's thighs began to quake and she was almost embarrassed by it because there was no doubt it her mind that it was obvious to Ross that she was about to have her first real orgasm brought on by another individual. There was absolutely no way to hide it unless she wanted to stop it… and, god, did she not want to stop it.

Ross suddenly pulled back and thrust his fingers back into her, earning a loud mewling sound at the loss of his wet heat on her center. "Say my name…"

Laura panted, her head lolling back as she opened her legs wider for him to give the hint that she wanted his mouth back on her. "What?" she breathed out.

"Say my name, Laura…" Ross demanded as his fingers became more forceful for a moment.

Laura could only nod as her upper body lost strength and fell back against the mirror, steaming it up instantly with her body heat as he dove back in and replaced his fingers with his mouth once more.

She screamed out, then panted as Ross's wet hand came to cover her mouth so she wouldn't risk waking their mothers. He was going to make her say his name if it was the last thing he ever did.

Ross took hold of her clit between his teeth and raked back lightly, making her body quake as he did so before plunging forward and sticking his tongue as far into her as he could go, wiggling it around and eating away at her like she was his last meal on earth.

"Ross," she breathed, trying to signal that she was close but unable to form any other words. "Ross!" she screamed out as she began to buck her hips into his face. She couldn't help it, the flow and gob-smacking force of her orgasm hitting her like a freight train as he looked up at her with those dark eyes of his, extending her orgasm even more as she could see the evidence smearing on his face.

He lapped at her, swallowing as much of her cream as he could without suffocating himself. He had just made Laura Marano cum in his mouth while screaming his name.

He could officially die happy.

Her entire body quaked, her legs squeezed his head, and her hand gripped his hair. Her eyes had slammed shut as she almost looked as if she was in pain by the way her face scrunched and her brow furrowed. She was lost in ecstasy, holding him in place so he wouldn't overwhelm her with the sheer pleasure of it all.

He pulled back, wiping at his mouth with the collar of his t-shirt, and watched as her chest rose and fell with each gulp of air she took in.

She opened her eyes finally, and was staring down at him like he was the world's juiciest piece of meat. He had just given her the best orgasm she had ever experienced, and where she knew it should have left her sated and tired, she only wanted more of him. Her chest rose and fell with more force the longer she looked down at him. He was panting too, and the look in his eyes told him all she needed to know.

Laura sat up abruptly, hopping off the counter and grabbing him by the shirt. She brought him up to her lips and devoured his face, tasting herself on him and not caring in the least bit. She gripped the waistband of his jeans and boxers and pushed them the rest of the way down, using her feet to kick them away from him.

Ross was surprised by her enthusiasm, but followed suit anyway and pulled away from her just long enough to pull her scrunched up tank top up and off of her, discarding it in the pile with his pants.

Laura smiled devilishly and turned him around, shoving him until he fell to sit upon the closed toilet lid, and moved quickly to straddle him.

Ross could feel where this was leading, and truth be told he was terrified. He wanted it, and he wanted it bad, but there were so many factors holding him back.

He inhaled sharply as she kissed him breathless and put his hands on her upper arms, pushing her back gently.

"Mmmph" Laura mewled as her lips peeled away from his and she took deep breaths, surprising herself with her own actions when she realized the position she'd put them in.

"I want more, I want so much more but I don't want to hurt you," Ross confessed as she pumped him to complete hardness again, her slick forehead pressed against his. He was still out of breath and her actions weren't helping him to calm down any.

She's lucky he's young and full of stamina…

"Hurt me?" she questioned, her brows furrowed as their foreheads still pressed together.

"Because you… you're… I mean, we both are but you especially, you're…" he let out an embarrassed huff. "You're a-"

The realization hit her and her mouth formed a silent O as she stroked him just a little harder. "Well, see, here's the thing…" she started, blushing to herself both at what she was about to confess and at the cuteness that his concern bought out in him. She eyed him even with her forehead pressed to his, waiting to see any sign of disgust from him.

Ross wasn't so sure about the tone in her voice. He stilled her hand and locked eyes with her, feigning the slight hurt he felt at her insinuation. _He was a virgin and she wasn't? What was wrong with this picture?_ He was supposed to be the sex-on-legs rock star and she was the innocent beautiful one up on the silver screen.

"You're not?!" he exclaimed, a little louder than he should have, causing her to cover his mouth with her hand as she bit her lip again and stifled a nervous laugh.

Laura couldn't even resist the smile that formed on her lips. He was jealous…

"Technically I am, yes, but physiologically no."

Ross stared at her for a few long moments trying to comprehend what she meant. He wasn't getting it. What did she mean _physiologically_…

Laura bit her lip and pushed him back until he was leaning back against the wall behind the closed toilet. She immediately scooted forward, her slick womanhood sliding deliciously along his length and she immediately latched herself onto his earlobe, gnawing and sucking and licking until she felt him let out a sigh and grip her waist.

"Remember," she breathed onto his neck. "When I told you I have wants and needs just like every other teenaged girl but never have any time to act on them?" she breathed, her hot breath tickling the fine hairs on his neck.

Ross nodded and shuddered as she pulled back just long enough to yank his shirt up and over his head, discarding it on the floor with her pants and sweater before raking her pretty manicured nails down his chest and abs, admiring his completely nude body and drinking him in with her eyes. "I've always wanted to do that," she whispered as she bit her lip and looked at his puzzled features, smiling at the way he was clearly waiting for her to elaborate on her previous statement and ignoring the fact that he was completely naked with her for the first time ever.

"Laura…" Ross warned as she began to kiss and nip at his neck and work her way south again, but this time he stopped her so she wouldn't leave his lap.

She smiled and ground herself against him, earning herself a good squeeze and a slight jerk of his hips. He was getting impatient.

She smiled shyly and raised her eyes to the ceiling for a brief moment before she blurted out her confession. "I have a vibrator hidden in my room at home, and I use it quite often," she finally admitted.

Ross pulled her away from his skin and looked into her eyes, noticing the innocent way her eyebrows raised and she bit her bottom lip, looking as if she was waiting for his evaluation of her now.

His cock throbbed beneath her, and he was sure she could feel it. He had never been more turned on in his life.

He suppressed a smirk. "So, you took your own virginity with a vibrating dildo?" he asked, eyebrow quirked, squeezing her bare hips again and loving the way her flesh filled his large hands. "But… you've never been with another guy?"

She nodded while still biting her lip and he knew then that he couldn't take it anymore. He smirked at her and moved her to that she was situated right over top of him again, his worry of hurting her completely out the window now.

"Well, no wonder you're so happy and cheerful all the time…" he chuckled.

Laura's smile matched his as she giggled and shrugged her shoulders slightly before quickly shifting back to her 'O' face as Ross rubbed the tip of himself along her folds.

The real thing felt eight-hundred times better than a silicone substitute…

Ross grew serious one last time and his nostrils flared as he watched her face, breathing heavily once she locked eyes with him. "Are you sure?" he asked, not needing to elaborate as they were both sure about what was about to happen.

Laura swallowed and nodded, looking at him very seriously as her small hands gripped his bare shoulders. "I want it to be you…"

The underlying meaning of her words finally hit Ross full force. She wanted him to be the one to take her virginity. And he wanted it too… badly…

His eyes flickered back and forth from her hopeful eyes to her plump and pouting lips. He _wouldn't_ tell her no. She was rocking her hips above him, sliding her folds along the underside of his member that had grown and flopped backwards onto his belly and he couldn't think straight anymore. His heart was heavy, though. He didn't want _her_ to look back on her first time with regret. They were thirty three thousand feet in the air, in an airplane bathroom, panting and groping each other. Was this the memory they both wanted?

Laura smiled sadly at him. She could see the wheels turning in his head. For a teenage heart throb he did an awful lot of thinking, and sometimes that wasn't always a good thing. He was on the fence, and she wanted him to understand that this was exactly what she wanted. It wasn't the fairytale, it wasn't the thing most teenaged girls dreamt of when thinking of what their first time with a boy would be like, but it was hot and heavy and spontaneous and perfect none the less.

For the first time since day one, they were completely alone. No one could interrupt them, no one could possibly expose what they were about to do to the world. It was their little secret and no one else was allowed in. She wondered if she would even tell her sister or Raini about it. She wanted this all to herself.

"This is our night," she whispered to Ross, shivering when his eyes met hers and visibly grew dark again. "Just me and you, it's ours…"

Ross looked at her for a few long moments, really letting her words of reassurance sink in as he felt her hips stop rolling over him. He stared at her for a few long moments, taking her in, her natural beauty, her feisty side that only he got to see. He worried for a moment that he might be falling harder than he thought for the girl in question, and then he nearly laughed out loud at himself. Who wouldn't fall for Laura? Not many people realized it, but he knew. She was the perfect girl. He'd be worried if he _wasn't_ falling for her after this day.

He looked up at her and slowly ran his fingers from the base of her spine all the way up her back to tangle in the hair at the base of her head, watching as her eyes fluttered shut and her bosom rose in reaction to his action.

"Tell me you want this as bad as I do…"

Laura had almost not heard him, he was so quiet and careful about his words, but his eyes were boring into her. He needed reassurance before he would go any further, and she was more than willing to give it to him.

"I've wanted this from the very beginning, Ross…"

Those were the only words he needed to hear. His decision had been made. This was it. This was the moment.

He gripped her hips and lifted her up slightly, bringing her down on him in one swift movement that had left them both stunned by the end when he finally felt the tip of himself fill her to the hilt.

They both looked down to where they were joined as they each took a moment to adjust to the other. Laura had never felt so full in her entire life. He hadn't looked so huge when staring at him, but her little 'friend' at home definitely had nothing on him as she felt the way she stretched her and pushed her to her limits.

Ross had never felt anything like it. Even the mind numbing blow job she had given him didn't feel as good as her searing heat surrounding him, enveloping him.

"Oh my god…" they both said in unison, and Laura followed hers with a hiss as she dropped her head and leaned back, moving her hands behind her to hold herself up on his thighs.

"So fucking tight…"

"Oh my god, so thick…"

They stared at each other for a few long moments, letting their bodies adjust until Ross finally couldn't take it anymore. He needed movement, he needed friction, he needed her to ride him into oblivion.

Ross grabbed hold of her hips again and guided her to a rhythm they could both enjoy. She rolled her hips and ground herself down on him until she could literally feel her own juices oozing out onto him.

This turned her on even more.

Ross sat back and stared down to where they were connected and watched in awe as her pussy would swallow him up until he couldn't even see his own dick anymore. How could such a petite girl take so much of him in?

Laura leaned back on her hands that were braced on his thighs and watched his face. Their faces were far apart but their groins were welded together with their mixing juices. He was staring at her, and she found it to be incredibly hot. She wanted to turn him on to an all-time high, and she wanted to tease him, so as she rolled her hips over him, sucking him into her and sliding him back out, she lifted one hand and licked her fingers.

The movement caught Ross' attention and he followed her fingers into her mouth, his jaw clenching as he began to thrust upwards to meet her half way. Her hand came down to where they were joined and swirled around her clit, causing her to moan out loud and her head fall back.

"Fuck…" Ross hissed as his grip on her thighs increased even more. He moved his hands back to her hips and began to pull and push her body as he ground himself deeper in her, his eyes slamming shut when she moaned his name loudly and threw her head back, her breath catching in her throat.

She leaned forward again, gripping his shoulders as she rode him at a different pace, letting out a string of profanities as the pleasure within her increased ten-fold at the new angle. Ross' eyes flew back open only to find her chest right at his eye level.

Merry Fucking Christmas, Ross Lynch.

He dove forward and raked his teeth over her left nipple before taking as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, sucking hard.

Laura's hips bucked at the action and she yelped in pleasure. He did it again, and so did she.

He couldn't take it anymore. He knew they had just started but he was new at this, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He wanted one more thing from her, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

In one swift motion he wrapped his strong arm around her petite waist and quickly stood, letting himself slip from her core and smirk when she whimpered at the loss. He walked them a few steps back to the vanity again, setting her down on her feet and whirling her around and pushing her forward so that her ass was lined up right in front of his protruding dick.

She whimpered when he took hold of his own cock and rubbed it along her ass cheeks, slapping her once with it and smiling when she whirled her head around to glare at him. "Don't worry," he chuckled. "I'm not doing that to you…"

…_Yet…_

She quirked a brow at him and smiled, and decided that although she was relieved, it was still fun to tease. "Play your cards right…"

Ross pushed Laura roughly up against the sink again and she faced forward, their gazes locked in their reflection, and he used his own foot to spread her legs as far apart as he could get them at the level they were at. She was spread wide open for him now, dripping with want and need. Ross reached forward and ran his fingers up her swollen pussy, feeling her wetness beckoning his fingers into her folds, getting him that much more worked up to enter her again.

Laura moaned and threw her head back slightly when she felt him pull his fingers away and she turned to look at him over her shoulder, placing her hands on the counter in front of her in such a way that she braced herself. She needed him back inside… now.

Ross breathed heavily as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust himself deep into her womb, gripping her curvaceous hips with bruising force. This new position had her pelvic bone rubbing deliciously against the base of his cock, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was cumming all over her.

He let his head lull back slightly, causing the lumps of his adams apple to be well defined in his neck as he watched Laura's face from within the mirrors reflection. Her eyes roamed his body through the mirror and she found herself quaking at the image of him standing braced behind her like that.

It was fucking drop dead sexy.

She could see the layer of sweat covering both of their bodies, and she found that it turned her on even more. She felt her inner walls flutter at the sight of them, and she could see Ross' face when she did so and knew he had felt it too.

"Fuck!" he hissed. "Laura do that again…"

She swallowed hard and purposely flexed her inner muscles around him, relishing in the way his face contorted in pleasure as she squeezed him from within, rocking her ass backwards into him. She was loving every last fucking second of watching Ross' sex faces as a result of her actions, and she never wanted them to stop. She flexed again, and this time moved her ass backwards with force to meet his thrusts with equal vigor, creating a slapping sound with their bodies.

They had only just started this position and already Ross knew he wasn't going to make it. "Laura I'm gonna…"

Laura mewled beneath him, watching his face in the reflection of the mirror, wiping away a layer of steam that had formed on the glass so she could see him again. "Wait for me, Ross…" she said, biting her bottom lip.

She had done that so much she was sure she was going to give herself a blister.

"I don't know if I can…" he said as he clenched his jaw, his hips becoming more and more erratic in their movements.

Laura could feel the coil in her belly heating up and tightening. It was just a matter of moments and she wanted so desperately for them to climax together. "Pull my hair."

Ross' eyes shot open, his cock twitching noticeably within her. "What?"

"Pull my hair!" she demanded.

Ross reached forward and grabbed Laura's hair in one fist full, forcefully pulling her head back and turning it to the side just as he bent over her and fused his mouth to her own. His free hand flew around to her front and found her sensitive bundle of nerves and circled it, pressing down firmly as he thrust into her one final time.

Laura's head was turned in such a way that caused her back to arch and her ass to stick straight up in the air, changing Ross' angle of penetration just slightly and triggering his orgasm. His dick pulsed within her and she could feel the pressure changing on her pelvic bone, and she swore the feeling of him spurting inside her was what had finally pushed her over the edge and had her cumming right along with him.

Her entire body shook with such force, she almost wondered if she would pass out from the sheer pleasure of it all. Mentally, she laughed. People always say it's hard to have a good orgasm on your first time…

Those people obviously didn't know Ross Shor Lynch.

They rocked their bodies together for what seemed like an eternity as it took them so long to finally calm down from their mutual high. Ross hadn't let go of her hair but he had loosened his grip. He breathed heavily against her lips as his eye lids fought to stay open.

They both became acutely aware of the way their bodies were sticking to one another, their skin so slick with a thick sheen of sweat brought on by their actions in the tight space, but neither really wanted to move. He was still buried balls deep inside of her, and her lips still grazed his as she sucked in gulps of air. If it were up to them they would have stayed right in that position for the rest of the night.

Ross' forehead stayed pressed against hers and they each opened their eyes to one another, just gazing as the whirlwind of pleasure settled within the pits of their bellies and spread a warm tingling throughout their limbs from their scalp all the way down through their toes. He had a hard time holding up his own weight so he wouldn't crush her against the counter, so he reluctantly pulled back, slipping himself from the comfort of her heat and gently turning her to face him completely.

Laura put both of her hands on his bare hips, wanting to, but not having the energy to fan-girl over the way his taught abdomen looked before her, that perfect V shape leading down to the very reason for the blissful numbness she was feeling.

His body should be illegal on a seventeen year old. Grown men were jealous of Ross' perfect body.

Ross gazed down on her, breathing heavily as they both came down from their highs. His hands rested gently on either side of her neck, his thumbs drawing lazy circles on her cheek bones. "That was-"

"Wow…"

"Yeah," he breathed out as he nodded, not having much energy to do much else. He stared into her big brown eyes, admiring her more and more with each passing second. He couldn't really believe they had just done all that they had done. It was surreal. Two hours ago they were laying in their reclined plane chairs just trying to sleep and make the time go by until they could be home. And now he never wanted this ride to end.

Ross' eyes dropped to her thick full lips and he just couldn't even stop himself. He licked his own lips, dried from all the heavy breathing and panting he'd been doing, and slowly lowered his head to hers.

Laura's breath hitched ever so slightly when his lips pressed against her own. This kiss, like the first was different from anything she'd ever felt before. He was gentle, and loving, and passionate. His head rolled slightly as he took her lips between his, just barely brushing his tongue along her own.

His naked body was pressed firmly against her own, her hands still on his defined hips as he loved her with his mouth, pouring out so many unspoken feelings in the only way he knew how in that moment. He just hoped she didn't blow it off as part of the afterglow of their actions. He knew they couldn't let anyone else know about what went on in here, but did the two of them have to ignore it completely? He wasn't sure he could do it if he tried.

Laura raised her hands from his hips, running her fingers up along his stomach and chest until she rested her hands flat on his pectoral muscles.

The moment they shared was soft, and tender, and neither of them ever wanted to break apart but they knew they had to. Laura peeled her lips away from his, realizing only after the fact that that was probably the last kiss they would share during this whole adventure.

Ross knew it too, because he pressed his forehead to hers and sighed in defeat. Their rendezvous was over, and they had to go back to reality.

He raised his eyes to hers and stroked her cheek one more time, mirroring the sad smile she was giving him.

"So," he whispered to her, looking back down to her lips one last time. "What now?"

oOo oOo oOo

The descent had been agonizing for both of them. Things had been so easy when they were thousands and thousands of miles in the air with no one to answer to except for themselves. They had lived it up one hundred percent to the fullest and now that they were returning home it just meant that they would have to start lying by omission, something Laura was both nervous and excited about.

She glanced over at him just as the plane touched down and kept her eyes on him until the aircraft came to a full and complete stop, her heart doing flip-floppy things when she watched him pull on a beanie and fix his bangs. After their… _session_… he had rummaged through his bag and found a pair of basketball shorts to change into, and he had put his dirty t-shirt back on. He was one hundred percent laid back, and it just made her want to lay him back and do even more naughty things to him.

At the clearing of her mother's throat and the woman's movement to start clearing up their little 'rest area' she blinked rapidly and moved back to her original train of thought.

She hated to be considered a liar, but the fact that she had shared one hell of a night of passion with her costar and they had both enjoyed in immensely was something she would be able to hold onto forever. She could tell from his actions he had feelings for her. He wouldn't have been as considerate and nervous about everything if he hadn't. Ross was not the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am type, and she felt… _honored…_ to have been the girl he wanted.

She was also so grateful that someone other than her sister and Raini got to see the side of her no one else knew existed. The promiscuous fun side that people just couldn't associate with her was now known by the one person that had really caused it all, and she found that to be an accomplishment in her book. He seemed to be smitten with her even before he had seen the other side of her, and afterwards, well… they had found out very quickly what effect that had on him…

She just hoped that his feelings wouldn't change before they had the opportunity to explore them further, and in public. It was a long shot, but she hoped they could someday move forward with this and actually enjoy a little PDA with one another.

Stormie and Ellen both began to pack up their belongings into their carry-on bags, and she watched as Ross began to do the same, and her breath caught in her throat when he finally raised his eyes to meet hers and she could see the slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he looked at her.

Ross had been elated to look up and see her looking at him, a smile gracing her lips as she was no doubt thinking back on all the things he couldn't stop thinking about. She had been so amazing, and completely stunning in her actions, there was no doubt in his mind he was falling hard and fast for Laura Marano.

Ross and Laura shared one lingering glace across the aisle at each other until Laura's mother crossed the path between them, heading to the bathroom, and by the time she was out of the way Laura was already looking back down at her iPad. The plane had landed, their mothers were now awake, and reality was rushing back at them like a herd of running bulls.

He wasn't ready for this ride to be over already.

Ross felt a large mixture of pleasure, satisfaction, excitement, and also grief as he finally looked away from her. What they had shared on this trip was something he would always be grateful for and would never be able to forget, but the idea that this could very possibly have been a one night stand upset him more than he ever thought it would.

She wasn't going anywhere, though, and he knew he would just have to figure out the best way to get her to want this in a more _permanent_ situation. He had a lot on his plate with the Loud Tour coming up and she knew that, and he liked to think that his busy lifestyle was one of the reasons she had said they would go back to the way things were. She had a way of knowing what was best, even if only temporarily.

His decision had been made. He would keep in touch while on tour and they would keep up with the niceties, but when he got back and they resumed filming for season three, things between them would change for the better. He just knew it. He would make _sure_ of it…

Ross watched out of the corner of his eye as she packed her things up into her carry-on and stood to wait for the pilot to open the door fully. He mirrored her actions, ignoring the short stare from his mother as he solemnly tossed his duffel bag over his shoulder and stood behind her waiting.

Laura could feel his presence behind her and she coyly looked over her shoulder at him. She hadn't missed the way he was stealing glances at her for the last half hour, and truth be told she was actually relieved and felt better about it. Of course she wanted more than a just-this-once roundabout with her best friend and costar, but now was not the time to strike up a relationship. Maybe someday, if she was lucky, she would be the one girl to win Ross Lynch's heart, but for right now she would just bask in the memory and knowledge that she was his first, and would always be the girl he compared all others to.

"My goodness," Ellen stated as she emerged from the airplane bathroom. "That restroom is a sticky mess!"

Ross and Laura both froze in place and Laura was sure she could hear Ross' heart thundering away in his chest behind her.

"Shit…" Laura whispered under her breath, loud enough so that only Ross could hear. Suddenly she could feel his breath on her ear and had it not been for the terror in her system at hearing her mother comment on the… _state…_ of the room they had been in, she would have shivered.

"When that door opens just go," Ross whispered, stifling a laugh. The tone of his voice made Laura chuckle and they both held in their laughter as they watched the pilot emerge from the cock pit and smile at them.

"Great flight, sir, thank you so much," Laura beamed, using her enthusiasm as a cover up for her nervous laughter.

The pilot gave her a curt nod as he worked the latch on the door and began to push it open.

Ross leaned forward on his toes and got ready to make a dash for it.

"Seriously," Ellen continued as she grabbed her things, looking at Stormie. "The amount of money put forward for these things and they don't even give the place a good wipe-down first… It's like someone used it as a sauna and never cleaned up afterwards. It even smells funny…"

Ross snorted with laughter and so did Laura as the pilot finally stepped back and motioned that they could leave the aircraft.

"Go, go, go!" he whisper-laughed as he pushed her forward and they both exited quickly, their quiet laughter filling the tarmac as they sprinted toward the airport. Then and there, they both knew that things would be alright between them.

Ellen and Stormie looked down the tunnel at their children with furrowed brows, confusion and oblivion etched clearly across their faces.

"What's gotten into them?" Ellen asked as she grabbed her things.

Stormie shook her head and shrugged, following her friend out of the plane. "Must be the jet lag…"

**THE END**

oOo oOo oOo

**Okay guys. There is is. I will eventually go back and do a wee bit of editing. I'm literally posting this moments before leaving for work so I rushed a bit to get it up for you guys. This is the end of this particular story but remember, once I finish some of my other projects I'll be writing a sequel. By then we should have lots of fun little Raura moments I can tie in as well. So let me know what you thought, good and bad. And remember, I love you all! MUAH!**

**For those of you who are wondering - or more likely recognizing - the fan fiction Laura and Ross are reading… it's '24 Kendrick Road' by thebossherself aka Haylstormmm on twitter… Check it out if you haven't already! You won't regret it! I PROMISE! XD**

**And if you're a new reader or a new twitterer, be sure to follow me on twitter! I ALWAYS follow back! ;) beautiflxoblvn (Bridg _R5)**


End file.
